


Loki is Really Very Evil!

by Norickayer



Series: The One with BLT [2]
Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Young Avengers
Genre: Established Relationship, Fake Defector, Genderqueer Character, Humor, Loki is sometimes a girl and never ever a guy, Other, Slice of (superhero) life, fully consensual, intentionally vague antagonist, no actual sex but some references to groping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norickayer/pseuds/Norickayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If we had a Young Avengers manual, having Loki pretend to be evil would be like maneuver #4, after ‘America punches it’, ‘Tommy explodes something vital’, and ‘Hulkling Smash’.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki is Really Very Evil!

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Loki pretends to molest Billy in this. Everything is fully consensual (as established through Billy's POV), but the scene it set up to look non-consensual. If that bothers you, go ahead and skip this one. Reading this story isn't necessary to understand the rest of the series.
> 
> Loki has a nonbinary gender! Loki's pronouns are ze/zir/zir when ze isn't currently a girl. Mostly because those are my pronouns and I want to practice/normalize using them, but also because I feel like this Loki would.
> 
> Check out [Pronoun Learning](http://pronounlearning.tumblr.com/index) for more info on alternative pronouns, or look up a [pronoun chart](http://whatdoesenbymean.tumblr.com/post/56721364995/cairo-overcoat-gendersmall-for-anyone-too) for conjugation help.

Theoretically, Billy understands why villains try to get heroes to turn on each other. It makes practical sense: it’s fairly easy, it has a great psychological impact, and it’s efficient -infighting means _you_ don’t have to kill as many!

So yeah, it’s _logical_ that the Villain of the Week would offer freedom and survival to the first person to betray their team.

Everyone knows it will be Loki. There’s not even a question. Hell, the _villain_ knows it’ll be Loki, from the way his plan is set up. Ze’s the token evil teammate, it’s practically zir _job_.

Loki looks really annoyed about it, though.

Billy glances over to Eli, newly returned to the field, and hopes he’ll realize what’s happening.

This thing is, Loki has gotten so bored with pretending to turn on them that ze’s made it zir personal goal to out-camp zirself with each subsequent “betrayal”.  This time, Loki is cackling like a hyena and making grand gestures with zir arms. There are sparkles and colored lights everywhere: on the ground, around Loki, and surrounding the team. Loki is supposedly narrating their purpose to zir new ‘ally’, but as far as Billy can tell it’s 100% bullshit. Most of it isn’t even magic Loki can actually do (like curse Tommy’s grandchildren with dog allergies. Why the hell would ze even want to do that?).

Billy gives zir a 7 for style, but a 2 for effort. Ze hasn’t even bothered to make up an Evil Plan, just recycling the one ze always uses:

“And _now_ I will drain Wiccan of his _considerable magical talent_ to add to my own!” Loki cackles, not unlike a Disney antagonist. Loki smoothly reaches out an arm in Billy’s direction, hand clawed and stiff.  Billy obligingly floats upward and pretends to be pulled toward Loki.

Acting scared is always the hardest part, because Billy is actually having a lot of fun.

Loki’s hand finds its way to his neck. Held up under the influence of Billy's own magic, Loki only appears to be taking any of his weight. Billy makes a few choking sounds, for effect.

There’s a glint in Loki’s eyes that Billy recognizes, and when ze lifts zir other hand to caress Billy’s face, he has to fight off a blush. Ze can’t really be pulling this, can ze? In front of a villain and their friends?

Eli is yelling out insults, but he hasn’t come rushing at Loki yet, so someone must have clued him in. That’s good.

Or- Billy can tell that Loki _is_ doing some kind of magic. Ze might _actually_ be keeping Eli in place, instead of just pretending to.

“Did you see this coming, Wiccan?” Loki taunts, leaning closer to Billy’s face and – oh Loki’s really going to do this, isn’t ze?

“He was your friend!” Kate screams, distraught. Billy recognizes it as a line from _Harry Potter_. This is incredibly unfair. Billy is going to laugh and ruin everything and the villain is going to figure it out because Kate and Loki are being _stupid_ -

Loki must see it in Billy’s face, because ze crushes their lips together before Billy can quirk a smile. It’s a violent kiss, with more force and teeth than Billy usually likes, but that doesn’t keep him from enjoying it all the same.

“You sick freak!” Tommy yells, probably because he doesn’t appreciate being forced to watch Loki make out with his brother.

Loki’s hands are wandering down Billy’s sides, and wow, ok. Billy can be cool with saving the day through strategic groping. He gasps. That, at least, isn’t faked.

“When I’m through with you, you will beg for me to merely destroy you,” Loki promises.  It’s overplayed and overdramatic and somehow really sexy. Billy groans and tries to make it sound pained instead of aroused. “It’s no use struggling,” Loki announces for the villain’s benefit, “this magical field that surrounds you won’t _stop_ you from fighting back, but. Well. It’ll be quite unpleasant.” Loki’s smile is all teeth, and Billy is incredibly glad ze’s on their side.

 “What- what are you going to do?” Billy chokes out, hoping that he sounds close to tears, rather than close to laughter.

Loki is a giant dork and Billy will regret his efforts to catch Loki up on pop culture.

“I’m going to do the best I can,” Loki purrs.

Without warning, Billy tilts his head back and lets loose his best scream. Loki’s eyes widen in surprise, but Billy is pretty sure no one else is close enough to notice that. Loki starts laughing, as if to say ‘this is totally my plan, see?’

“Is this really necessary?” Loki’s new ally asks. Loki frowns like a petulant child.

“I don’t tell _you_ how to do _your_ job.”

-

It looks a great deal worse from the sidelines, of course. It’s meant to.

The neck of Eli’s costume is strangling him, but he can’t move his arms up to adjust it. He can’t do much more than whisper plans to Kate and watch as his teammate- his friend- is tortured.

Eli isn’t stupid. He knows things aren’t exactly right. He knows the others have a higher range of motion than he does- he’s frozen completely, but that isn’t stopping America from shifting her weight from one foot to the other, Kate from clenching her fists, or Tommy from vibrating in place. He knows Kate keeps glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. He knows she’s begging him not to act. He doesn’t need the reminder, not after he jumped in without thinking to stop the Scarlet Witch from saving mutantkind.

Being responsible for stopping a miracle from occurring has a way of sticking with you.

So yeah, Eli knows there’s some sort of plan going on that he isn’t privy to. Probably Kate and America have some sort of contingency plan in place for Loki’s inevitable betrayal.

Loki is leaning way too close to Billy’s throat and saying – something, it’s too soft to make out- and Billy is making whimpering sounds like he’s in a lot of pain. Eli clenches his teeth. Not much else to do but wait for the girls to make their move.

Eli is considering whether he wants to personally rip Loki limb from limb, or save the honor for Teddy. Teddy really deserves a shot, Eli decides, but he reserves the right to break Loki’s nose before the night is out.

-

It only takes a few more minutes of taunting for the villain of the week to feel confident walking up to the Young Avengers where they stand caught in Loki’s ‘containment field.’ As soon as he’s in striking distance, America lunges out and delivers a world-ending punch to the guy’s jaw, and he’s down for the count.

It’s rather anti-climactic.

Billy’s ‘whines of pain’ abruptly turn into giggles.

Eli gets his punch in anyway.

-

“Was that really necessary?”  Kate asks Loki afterward. Loki is holding zir nose gingerly, face turned toward the sky to keep the nosebleed at bay.

“Yeah, I could’ve gone without seeing my brother felt up,” Tommy agrees.

Loki shrugs, unrepentant. “I had to improvise. Teddy isn’t here.”

“Teddy’s usually Loki’s partner for these things,” Billy explains for Eli’s sake. “Teddy uses his shapeshifting so Loki can pretend to shove an arm through his chest or something. It’s pretty gross.”

“So this is a regular thing for you guys?” Eli asks.

“Like clockwork,” America complains.

“If we had a Young Avengers manual, having Loki pretend to be evil would be like maneuver #4, after ‘America punches it’, ‘Tommy explodes something vital’, and ‘Hulkling Smash’.”

“And they haven’t caught on yet?”

Kate scoffs. “If these assholes ever _talked_ to each other, I wouldn’t have to put up with the villain of the week comparing me to Clint every freaking time.”

**Author's Note:**

> See: Fake Defector  and [ Token Evil Teammate](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TokenEvilTeammate).
> 
> Worry not, the Billy/Loki/Teddy triad is still intact! Teddy's just busy today, off doing his own thing. (Possibly taking placement tests for college or having coffee with Carol Danvers).
> 
> Feel free to write up a comment if you’ve gotten this far- otherwise I don’t know what’s working and what isn’t in these fics- are there lines you especially like? Was there a piece of dialogue that fell flat? Let me know!


End file.
